Forbidden Love
by Lythelia
Summary: After being sent on a mission to retrieve a half blood from LA, California, Nico meets Nancy, the girl of his dreams. The only problem is, his father doesn't approve.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is wowgeek! My sis wanted to do a POV story with me Soooooooooo I am doing a girl, and she is doing a boy. Enjoy. ( aka I am doing a guy and a girl, and she is doing Nico Di Angelo My favorite character.) Oh I forgot. We don't own the PJO series, which goes for all the chapters**

* * *

**POV Marcus **

My name is Marcus and I am no normal kid, but I'm not supposed to know that yet (or at least myself when the story begins) I am a half blood which means I am the child of a mortal, and a god. Most people would think I was crazy and turn away, but something tells me you are going to stay around to hear my story. Who's my godly parent? That's easy. My parent is Hades lord of death. This story begins the day I ran away. So long story short it begins at my school.

Today was supposed to be a normal day, like always. Being picked on because of my ADHD and dyslexia or being bullied because of how many schools I was kicked out of or being called goth, so what if I didn't wear any color? Who cared if my black hair swept over my equally black eyes? Nobody liked me here, well except on person. Nancy.

Nancy was not who you would expect to hang out with a "Goth" kid. She was a cheerleader and the president of leadership. Unlike her, I wasn't in any clubs. She was the best person I ever met. If I changed schools I would actually become emo.

Nancy had long brown hair and emerald greens eyes. Her body was shape was perfect. She had the perfect curves and angular features and olive skin. Sometimes I thought she looked like spring herself.

Right now we were in advanced art class waiting for Mrs. B to give instruction. She was sitting at her desk texting though so I decided to talk with Nancy. She looked busy too. She had a piece of paper and a pencil. She was drawing what looked like a battle from ancient Rome. I was going to draw something that was going to make her laugh. Unlike reading my dyslexia didn't affect my art skills.

I took out a pencil and started drawing the basic shape of a Chibi body. After 10 minutes of erasing and redrawing I finally drew it! It was a Chibi Persephone and a Chibi Hades. There was one thing me and Nancy had in common, we loved geek mythology. I bet Nancy could recite any story in the mythology book perfectly.

"Nancy, I drew this picture to match yours." She laughed at it. She loved my Chibi art.

"I love it. I wasn't drawing mythology though. I was drawing the battle at Thermopylae. You know, the three hundred?" oh yeah. We learned that is sixth grade.

"I never liked how they left the three hundred to die. Why couldn't they just stay there with them."

"THEY WOULD OF ALL DIED!" she half yelled. She grinned and went back to her art. Even though she was 2 years older, I loved her, even when she throws her history tantrums, which I think is cute cute.

"Even past dead dudes need to suck it up." I said with a smirk. I knew she loved my smirk. Otherwise she wouldn't blush every time I did it. but this time she didn't, she was too history upset too.

"Even present goth dudes need to suck it up." We bothed laughed.

"Students" Mrs. B. said. FINALY, she talked. The bell rang for second period. "I am sorry the class time was wasted, but I had to set up the art fair.

"Bye history girl." I mumbled. I was off to math.

* * *

"Today we are having a pop quiz." Every one groaned "it is about what you learned in eighth grade."

Did I have to take that?

"Lily." Mrs. Snow said "pass out the papers to everyone except Him."

She pointed at me "His math class is on a field trip and he is staying here while is class is gone."

Well free time to draw. I took out my picture and started to do some shadowing. I should give this to Nancy, she would really love it. now time for the noses, the hardest part. I drew two little curved noses, decided I didn't like them, and erased them. A pattern similar to this happened until I was satisfied. I made the mistake of looking up.

In the corner of the classroom, in the shadows, was a boy that looked just like me. I gasped. Talk about doppelganger. I raised my hand to tell Mrs. Snow.

"Yes Marcus?" she said my perfect opportunity.

"there is a creeper in the corner of the room." Everyone's heads turned to the corners. All the kids started to laugh! They couldn't see him!

"STOP IT" Mrs. Snow yelled.

"I'm NOT LIEING. WHY CANT YOU SEE HIM." They started to laugh. Tear formed in my eyes and I ran out of the class room. If this was part of my ADHD I was going to strangled myself.

* * *

Why was life so hard? I wish Nancy was here, or my mom. I wish I could be home schooled. If I was I wouldn't be at my locker crying. I turned around only to see the boy from earlier looking at me. a stammered back.

"w-who are you. why couldn't they see you." I wanted to know that so I could punch his face!

"well-'' he was interrupted by the bell and I decided I didn't want to hang around so I went to third period class.

It was fourth period in no time.(third period was heath so I didn't have fun.)History was my favorite class. Well my second. Art was my first.

I walked through the door and sat down in my seat. Before I could pull out my picture our teacher told us to read chapters 26-30. I happily pulled out my book to read.

Once I gave up on reading something in the back of my head "Look behind you a sec" so I did. Standing I there in a shadow was that emo-Goth-punk dude. I gasped. AGAIN! He was such a stalker. Who was he and who did he think he was.

"Marcus, can you name all the major gods and goddesses." Who did he think he was, DUH, I could do that in my sleep.

"Zeus, god of thunder and ruler of the gods. Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the gods. Hades, most epic god, god of the underworld, and underground riches." I loved my history teacher cause we could joke around. "Does Hestia count?" I asked.

"yes" he responded.

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Demeter, goddess of the harvest. Athena, goddess of war stratagy, wisdom, art crafts. Hermes, god of tricks, thiefs, lies, and message's, messenger of the gods. He also brings souls to the underworld."

"you should be taking notes" added the teacher.

"Apollo, god of the sun, music, prophecies, and creativity. He brings up the sun every day. Artemis, goddess of virginity." I joked. Everyone laughed.

"okay, Artemis, goddess of the moon, newborn animals, the hunt, _and_ virginity."

"Okay we get it please move on" the teacher said.

"Fine." I sighed "Aphrodite, goddess of love, NOT beauty. Ares god of war. Hephaestus, God of fire and blacksmithing."

I was done.

_Ring. Ring._

I walked out of my fourth period class and to my locker. And guess who was behind me. THAT EMO KID.

"Uh hi." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Lythelia]**

**POV Nico**

* * *

Spirits drifted pasted as I walked down a small path. I was used to ghost and phantoms by now. I was always called down when my father, hades, needed me. Today I wasn't sure what he needed me for, but I would soon find out.

I could see the black stone palace of hades in the distance. Every step seemed to bring me a mile closer, and I got there in no time. The huge palace doors stood before me.

"Um dad, I'm here" I sighed. The underworld was so lonely. I missed Percy a lot. I pulled out my IPod and started to listen to music while I waited. My favorite song Nightmare, by Avenged Sevenfold. The song started to blare through my headphones.

After about two minutes through the song the grand palace doors swung open. I quickly stuffed my IPod in my pocket. I didn't need my father to see I had my headphones in when he called me. Hades was about 20 feet tall. He looked pretty scary. Not like chainsaw serial killer scary but a "if you do one thing wrong I will bust your face" scary.

"Hello father" I said. I followed him into the dark throne room. Luckily it was spring. I didn't have to deal with that spoiled brat Persephone. I hated her the first second I met her.

"I need to talk to you about something important" Hades said. I rolled my eyes. I knew this "important" mission he was going to make me do was most likely going to get me killed.

I mumbled to myself, "Yeah dad, send me on another mission I don't even want to do"

"I need you to find a half blood kid in California; he goes to El Camino Real High School" he told me.

"Um sure." I murmured, "Is that all you need?"

"Yes, but if you would like to do another task, just say so" I replied in annoyance.

"No thanks" I said. Well I guess now I'm going to visit LA.

* * *

Shadow traveling wasn't the hardest thing, but it still took a lot of energy. Not as much energy as it would to summon an entire undead army, but still quite a lot.

I concentrated my energy on traveling to this school and soon enough I was traveling through the shadows. The coldness sent shivers up my spine. It oddly felt good to travel in the shadows after traveling so much. As soon as the feeling started It was over and I teleported into a math class.

I stood in the shadows as the teacher rambled on about how much she hated this period. I looked through the crowd of students. I spotted a teenage boy, a bit younger than me. He looked EXACTLY like me.

Cool, it's my mini me.

I noticed he was sketching a cute little chibi Hades and Persephone. Even though I hated Persephone, I had to admit, it was adorable!

"The period will end in 30 minutes; make sure to turn the tests in by the time the period is done."

_Great, I have to wait 30 minutes to talk to this kid_. I couldn't help but watch the little mini me sketching a cute little masterpiece. The little guy was amazing, honestly I was jealous. The kid looked back and saw me. He gasped and raised his hand.

Oh crap.

"Yes Marcus?" the teacher asked.

Sh*t.

"There is a creeper in the corner of the room" he casually said. The entire class turned around. They all roared with laughter. Luckily mortals can't see me.

"STOP IT!" the teacher yelled.

"I AM NOT LIEING! Why can't you see him?!" the class started to laugh again. I couldn't help feeling bad for the little guy.

Tears filled his eyes and he ran out of the room.

Crap, that when totally wrong.

I follow him through the huge school. He didn't seem to notice until he got to his locker. His locker was in a hallway where every wall seemed to have lockers covering the entire space. He turned around and stared at me. He had the same eyes as me. He had extremely dark brown hair that had side bangs, just like me. He looked terrified.

He scampered backwards.

Coward, what a little coward**_._**I smiled. He is just like me when I was younger.

"W-who are you? Why couldn't they see you?" he asked.

"Well-"

I was interrupted by a_ Ring ring ring._ TheBell rang to start passing period. Marcus started to run to his next period class.

"Don't go!" I yelled, but it was too late. I sighed and pushed through the crowd. I attempted to follow the little guy, but eventually I lost him. I sighed and leaned against a locker. I pulled out my IPod and put my earphones in. I started to listen to Nightmare again.

I hum the song in the deserted hallway. The school seemed nice for a public school. It seemed pretty well kept. But honestly, I bet everything was awesome in LA. Maybe after my mission I could visit a few tourist attractions or something.

I sat down and started to think about Percy. I missed him so much. He was my BFFL [best friend for life] and sometime he will be my BFFAL [best friend for after life]. All in wanted to do right now was to go to camp half-blood and see Percy or Annebeth, or even Thalia. My thoughts drifted and I fell asleep.

[line]

I was woken up by a loud teacher yelling at her class a hall down. How long have I been sleeping?

I sensed Marcus was in a room somewhere close. I stood up and walked into the room and hid in the shadows. I saw Marcus sitting in the back. He was pulling his book out of his backpack.

"Today we will be reading chapter 26-30, this section is the story of the heroes of Greece." The teacher announced. Marcus seemed to be very calm in this class, unlike the math class he was in earlier. I always hated history class, but this one seemed a bit cool to be in, especially for a half-blood who doesn't know who they are. I bet my mini-me couldn't read his book.

Marcus looked behind him. He gasped and stared at me right in the eyes. I could tell he was pissed. I gave him a I'll-explain-later look.

The teacher then said, "Marcus you can name all the major gods and goddesses?"

I could do that any day! But could he? I watched curiously to see if he could do it.

"Zeus, god of thunder and ruler of the gods. Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the gods. Hades, most epic god, god of the underworld, and underground riches." He blurted out.

It was like he recited it from the history book. I was proud of my mini-me.

"Does Hestia count?" he asked

"Yes" the teacher replied.

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Demeter, goddess of the harvest. Athena, goddess of war stratagy, wisdom, art crafts. Hermes, god of tricks, thiefs, lies, and message's, messenger of the gods. He also brings souls to the underworld." He said.

"You should be taking notes" added the teacher.

My mini-me was kicking *ss.

"Apollo, god of the sun, music, prophecies, and creativity. He brings up the sun every day. Artemis, goddess of virginity." He said.

Everyone laughed. I laughed a little, but made sure to be quiet.

Then he said, "okay, Artemis, goddess of the moon, newborn animals, the hunt, _and_ virginity."

Okay we get it please move on" the teacher said.  
"Fine." he sighed "Aphrodite, goddess of love, NOT beauty. Ares, god of war. Hephaestus, God of fire and blacksmithing."

I was pretty impressed that he knew she wasn't the goddess of beauty.

The passing period bell rang. I walked out of the class slowly. I followed him to his locker. He turned around and looked at me.

"Uh hi" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey kid, we need to talk." I told him.

_"_Why do you need to talk to me?" he asked.

"Um, because I just do." I replied, "It's about Greek mythology."

"Did I say something wrong when _you_ listened in?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"it's about your dad" I said.

"I never met my dad", he said, "I don't even have a step dad"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to meet him?" I asked.

"you're getting a bit weird, I'm leaving" he walked off.

Not on my watch!

I shadow traveled in front of him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen to me!" I pleaded. The little punk shoved me!

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. I pinned him to the wall.

I leaned forward and whispered quietly, "listen to me" I dropped him.

He looked so terrified it was kind of funny. The bell rang claiming passing period was over.

"all the Greek mythology is true and you're a half blood." Explaining this was harder than I thought.

"Are you High." What did the little punk think?

"Yes I am very high." I said with sarcasm. I took out my sword as proof.

"It's just a sword, what's that have to do with anything?" he asked. I was getting very annoyed with this kid. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"it has to do with everything" I told him.

"Are you a role player?" he asked.

"maybe I am" I said. Maybe a little shadow traveling will fix his attitude.

I grabbed his shoulder. I concentrated on traveling into the corner of the hallway. In a couple seconds we were in a void of shadows. I could tell he liked the feeling of shadow travel. In a couple seconds we were in the corner.

"THAT WAS AWESOME" he yelled. I grinned. Maybe he was believing.

"I'm glad you liked it." I lied, "do you believe now?"

"What if I don't?" he asked.

"Then you would be a retarted punk" I said. I saw him snicker at the comment.

"I do believe, and is that how you got in the class?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"You need to come with me. You can meet my father." I told him.

"I am not going anywhere without Nancy!" I knew I sensed another half-blood here.

"Fine" I said.


End file.
